One Week's Worth
by DiamondsFallingDown
Summary: Sungkyunkwan Scandal fanfic - Yong Ha goes on with his usual lifestyle until his father decides to kick him out. He ends up imposing on his long-term friend, Jae Shin. WARNING: mildish-yaoi, Goelrim - switches pov clearly, M for safety
1. One Week

**SKKS fanfic - I don't own either of these guys or ideas or any thing else mentioned from the show**

* * *

Another normal day was passing by as Yong Ha worked the markets with his charm and cunning deals. He had quickly become the master of trade with assisting his shop owners in making sales – mostly clothes, of course. His favorite ginsaeng customers were a daily visit from the moment he started, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the flirtatious, vivacious women all the same.

Just as he matched another beautiful, smooth skin tone to a fabulous silken robe, something caught his attention in his peripheral vision. He glanced over to see his friend Jae Shin wandering by the stalls in his new guardsmen outfit. With a handsome grin at the woman he had just sold an outfit to, he pocketed the money and swayed over to his friend. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, he slyly whispered, "Ah, I see you're here for me – dark purple is not your color, Goel Oh."

Jae Shin shrugged off Yong Ha's arm as he was being steered towards his friend's shop and rolled his eyes. "I would say that we outgrew our school nicknames…" The woman strolled by with a backwards glance through her eyelashes at Yong Ha to which he winked back a response. Jae Shin grinned at this as he fixed the cuff of his sleeve, "But some things never change."

Yong Ha smiled back to his friend, with a hand on his hip. "Of course, my friend, I always will be Yeorim."

Jae Shin scoffed, but allowed a small smile. "How many times have you refused your father's engagement arrangements?"

"Hmm… it seems I've forgotten," He smirked after feigning serious thought. He didn't much like to talk about his father or those arrangements, so he easily changed the subject with a business tone. "It's closing time for me, but I can do a favor for a beloved friend."

He was tugging Jae Shin's sleeves, examining the fabric. Jae Shin pulled his sleeve away and fixed the cuffs once again. "I am on duty, so I cannot change."

"Couldn't you at least join the red robed guards? It's a much more flattering color for you," Yong Ha pouted, teasing. "I'm sure the king would rather you escort him since I'm here to watch the markets."

"You're too easily distracted," Jae Shin smirked as another cluster of ginsaeng passed and his friend greeted with an elegant bow, waving to some as they whispered giddily together.

Yong Ha turned, looking affronted now. "I take my work seriously, Goel Oh. Just admit that you'd miss running into me regularly if you were following the king around."

"I am here to do the things you can't for the people – keeping laws in place, chasing after thieves, arresting attackers," Jae Shin listed them off, counting with his fingers. He then smirked once again at his friend that continued to pout. "Anything that requires physical exertion…"

Yong Ha grinned wickedly, leaning close enough to his friend's ear that his lips almost touched the lobe, "I can be physical, if that is truly what you want."

His eyes playfully watched Jae Shin's expression change to shock, not moving away until a few moments later as Jae Shin turned to him and elbowed him in the ribs, "What is with you all the time? You seem to have plenty of women around now."

Yong Ha laughed as he rubbed his now sore side. He loved these moments were he got to tease his decade-long friend – even if it meant getting hit every now and then. He stood, placing his hands on his hips and taking in a breath, looking around the market and seeing the vendors closing up shop. "Ah, it's too bad you're on duty – I was planning on going to see Cho Seon's replacement tonight for drinks."

Jae Shin acknowledged the word 'replacement' – he had heard that the famous Cho Seon had removed her name from the ginsaeng register to be married just earlier this week. Often times he saw her entering the palace in assistance as personal body guard to her husband-to-be, In-Soo.

"It seems I've forgotten that Goel Oh would rather drink with gamblers than beautiful women," Yong Ha said airily as he turned to walk back towards his fabrics shop. The owner was already packing everything up, so he had nothing left to do since his job was only to help sell merchandise. Since he owned the building and did the inventory, he got the profits – he only had to pay the man to run it while he went away on his own pleasures.

Jae Shin only scoffed, not bothering to remind his friend that the new guard policies ban illegal gambling while on or off duty – something they had been lax on in previous years.

"Come find me when you're off duty, Goel Oh," Yong Ha waved over his shoulder as he headed towards the ginsaeng house for the night. He turned his head and winked, "I'll be living up to my school nickname that you're so eager to cast aside."

* * *

Yong Ha woke the next morning in his own bed, having left the ginsaeng house early that morning – he crossed his arms over his knees, thinking about his habit of leaving women in the middle of the night only to return home and dream about his friend. He smirked, recalling his friend's lectures on habits.

After washing up, he dressed in his favorite yellow silken robes and headed out for early morning market business. As he crossed the dew strewn grass that grew up the pathway, on his way to the market road, his father confronted him – blocking his path to the door.

Before Yong Ha could excuse himself, he spoke forcefully. "Son, I know what all you've told to your peers – the whole town knows. You even seem comfortable with the truth of your status. However, I will not allow our family to fall any further – even if your duty to the king has taken away my hold over your money spending… I will arrange a marriage and you will partake."

"Good morning to you too, father," Yong Ha said in his falsely cheerful voice. "That duty that you spoke so negatively of is exactly what I was on my way to do – so if you would just step aside."

"Insolent fool!" The man roared, shoving Yong Ha's hands that nudged him away and raising his own hand but stopping himself when Yong Ha raised his eyebrows in a defiant, questionable manner. As he lowered his hand, his speech shook along with the rage that caused the tremors in his body. "Yong Ha, I have come to the decision to banish your from this house. I cannot take your name away without provoking the king, but you … you are no longer my son."

Yong Ha remained expressionless, his hands clasped behind his back, and then he nodded. "Shall I pack my things now or can it wait until I return tonight?"

The rage which shook his father's body now flooded into his face. "I will send your things to the ginsaeng house if that is where you'd rather stay!"

Quirking an eyebrow in thought, liking the idea, he bowed and went back towards his room. He father called after to the surrounding servants, "Goo Yong Ha is no longer your master – do not serve him or ease his burden as he prepares to leave this house. Do not speak his name or concern yourself with him at all in my presence. Do not buy products from his trade businesses and bring them into my home. He is now an enemy competitor from this moment onward."

Yong Ha did not flinch as he heard his father's cruel words. He noticed the servants and guards exchange glances, between a combination of bewildered and concerned. They had known him his whole life and loved him like their own son. For those that were brave enough to look at him, he smiled and waved away their worries subtly as he passed.

"Young Master Yong Ha," An elder serving woman whispered through his door as he had just finished packing all his things – it would be rather a large load to carry all on his own with no mule or cart, he thought as he walked to open the door. "Young Master – there"

"Ah ah, no longer am I 'master' – Yong Ha is perfectly fine for me," He winked at the lady as he offered her a hand. She took it and came inside to see his room empty. She chuckled softly and reached to hold his arms with her tiny, wrinkled hands. "Yong Ha, you have treated our family so kindly – keeping us all together. My sons and grandchildren have offered to help you in friendship. If you leave everything here, we will move it wherever you like at nightfall."

This woman had been like a second mother once his passed away when he was still young. For her kindness, he made sure that her children and their children stayed in service at their house so they could be together when his father mentioned sending half the family to the Quin dynasty back when he had sway over his father's decisions.

He hugged the elderly lady gently, "Thank you once again for your big heart, second mother."

After releasing her, he found a piece of cloth and wrote down the address of a place he knew he was always welcome. He handed the note to her, explaining, "This is the address I plan on stay at until I find my own home."

"I will have my children take care of your things," She smiled, tucking the note into her small pocket.

"If my fa—Lord Goo gives you any problems, then you will be welcome at my home, always," He smiled and then kissed her on the cheek. "But for now, I must be off – I'm already behind in my work."

He walked out the open door and back across the lawn that had now dried, swaying slightly in his steps as his mood was better than most sons that had just gotten disowned.

After spending the entire day making his rounds to the shops, helping customers with choices, and analyzing marketing books, he went towards his temporary home. He thought it would be best if he met up with his caravan so they wouldn't turn up unexplained.

* * *

"What is all this? Did you trade in your trail of ginsaeng for marketable goods," Jae Shin asked after catching sight of them as they made their way up the roadway to his house, meeting them at the door to the stonewall gate.

Yong Ha danced up to his friend with a stunning smile, twirling perfectly to rest his arm on his friend's shoulders. "Not at all, Goel Oh. I brought you presents in celebration of our eleven-year friendship month."

"By way of your household servants," Jae Shin was suspicious. He slipped from Yong Ha's arm and walked over to the first crate. His tone was still flat, as usual, but he gave his friend an accusatory glance after pulling out silk robes. "Containing all your personal belongings? What is this?"

"Ah, well, also in celebration of us being friends so long, I thought it would only be proper for me to stay with you for a short time," He had followed behind his friend, his fan open against his cheek now.

"What has he done now," Jae Shin asked the servant who led the donkey. "Never once has he found a legitimate reason for trying to live with me."

"Goel Oh, you are so unkind," He feigned a hurt expression. The servant laughed and explained: "Master kicked Young Master out because he won't get married."

"Tut tut, I won't be called to question by second mother if you get in trouble for continuing to call me that," Yong Ha reminded the man with a slap of his fan and a smile. He was almost ten years older, but Yong Ha knew him well and had learned a lot from him growing up.

The man rubbed the back of his head nervously, chuckling just as his mother had earlier. He went on to explain when Jae Shin gave him a confused look. "Master is very upset – he won't let us have any contact with Young Master Yong Ha after today. We cannot buy anything from stores under his operation and we cannot assist him in any way – so please don't get wounded illegally again, Sir."

Jae Shin smirked. He recalled their assistance before when he was the Red Messenger. At the time he was so weak that he could not identify who exactly did what, but he knew it was this group that helped him escape danger.

"Please sir, will you take care of our Yong Ha until he finds a place of his own," A wispy maid asked. Yong Ha clasped his hands together with his fan, "Yes, please, Sir Goel Oh."

Jae Shin sighed and looked away from his friend's false expression of desperation. "One week."

The servants looked to each other, but Yong Ha smiled brightly to them. "Don't worry, friends, a week is a precious gift from this stubborn man."

As they all turned, seeming convinced, Yong Ha used his fan to jab his friend in the side with an accusing glance.

Jae Shin sighed and closed his eyes after being elbowed once again, knowing that this next week will be torture as the mule cart rolled past him and into his home. He watched miserably while Yong Ha began to direct different people to different areas of his father's small estate.

"Yeorim!" He called after him, running to catch up with his annoying best friend.

The moment he was at his side, Yong Ha turned on him with his hands behind his back – inches away with another one of his devious smiles. "Does your father's personal estate have a spare room?" He leaned closer, "Or will be roommates?"

Jae Shin pointed towards a small building that fused into the gate which was closest to the gate-door, not lit and labeled 'garden shed'. When he turned his gaze back to his friend, he wished he hadn't. "Oh, my dear friend," Yong Ha reached up to touch Jae Shin's cheek. "You would put Goo Yong Ha in a cold, dark room – one that would only reflect your heart if you did. Just think, I could fall ill in a place like that."

Jae Shin pushed away Yong Ha's hand and walked back towards his own room, rubbing his head. Yong Ha looked back towards the shed and wrinkled his nose. He decided to follow Goel Oh, ushering his friends forward as well, taking in the personal estate. Two bedrooms were attached to the back corners of the large stone gate, joined by an open living space which connected to an open kitchen – both covered by ceiling, but missing the enclosing wall. The shed was to his immediate right, connecting to the bath house, and on the opposite sidewall was what Yong Ha assumed was an office, perhaps belonging to Jae Shin's father. He passed by a tree growing in the center of the disconnected rooms, along the pathway built of cobblestone as he pursued his friend.

He followed his friend right into his room and his servant friends brought in his clothing things and piled them nicely by the door. The other things were taken to the garden shed by Jae Shin's lamentable orders. After bidding his friends farewell and giving his thanks for their help, Yong Ha lit up as he turned to Jae Shin, "Does this mean you will let me be your roommate? I'm not banished to your garden shed?"

Jae Shin only grunted as he moved to lay down his bedding. Yong Ha smiled to himself and turned to gather his own things from the neatly stacked pile. As he pulled out his blanket from a trunk, he reflected on how large the room was and a thought occurred to him. "What a big shot you must be to have an estate from your father before you're married."

Not commenting, Jae Shin shook off his guard outfit with his back turned to Yong Ha. He hung it up and pulled on his usual dark robes. He placed the hat he had been holding when he met Yong Ha on the shelf as well and let his hair down, tying it up as he usually wore it with a beaded ribbon. When he turned, Yong Ha had finished lying his blankets next to Jae Shin's and was looking up at him with a smile. "Like I said, dark purple was not your color – you look much better in black."

"Ya, move those over," Jae Shin nudge the sides of his friends blankets away from his own. "You move too much in your sleep."

"I'd rather not wake up on the cold floor," He respond matter-of-factly as he untied his yellow robes and placed them next to his friend's guard robes. He heard his friend sigh once more and when he turned, he saw Jae Shin lying on his side with his back to him.

Yong Ha merely joined him on the floor, lying down on his own blanket and looking at the ceiling. Jae Shin reached to turn off the lights after a few moments of silence. Eventually he peered over his shoulder to see his light-hearted friend looking up. "Are you okay?"

"Oh," Yong Ha turned, smiling at Jae Shin's back. "I thought you were asleep." When Jae Shin did not respond, Yong Ha's merry expression faded as he thought of everything that had happened. "I knew my father was planning to remove me from the family for being so defiant. He has been trying to marry me off to get rid of me, but I seem to have gone too far for him to be patient and hope I will change my mind – suddenly becoming the perfect son."

"It seemed that he was pleased with your success," Jae Shin offered after a moment. Yong Ha's turn at silence caused him to finally look to his friend. Yong Ha appeared to be between laughing and crying, but before he could make up his mind he forced another smile on his face as he met Jae Shin's eyes.

"He liked that his son's favor with the public was earning him business as well," His voice was smooth and almost as lithe as usual, but Jae Shin could tell he was hurt by the way his smile did not meet his eyes. "Through all the work I've done, I am still only seen as a troublesome nuisance to my father. One would think he would be happy with all the connections I have made for him, but he wants a solid one with marriage."

As he spoke his last sentence, Yong Ha looked away towards the ceiling again. Jae Shin continued to watch his friend, concerned. He had always known things between Yong Ha and his father were not good – they had bonded in that way when they were younger. Recently, Jae Shin had made amends with his father, but he knew that it would be harder for Yong Ha – the one who was delicately resented since child birth.

As he was reminded of these things, Jae Shin had a hard time knowing what to say to comfort the friend he'd had for more than half his life. He watched as Yong Ha struggled to hide his worries with another smile. "Ya, Yong Ha."

He turned at Jae Shin's sudden change in tone and was about to respond when his friend cut him off while taking his turn to look towards the ceiling now, "When I said that those expressions of worry and sadness don't suit you, I did not mean that it wasn't okay for you to feel that way."

Yong Ha hesitated for a moment, and then managed to smile genuinely as he recalled the event well. A tear slid down his cheek, but even Yong Ha couldn't tell if it was from the sadness he had felt or from the warmth he'd gotten from his friend just now.

Jae Shin reached across the space between them and wiped away his friend's tear with his thumb, resting the hand on his cheek for just a moment. "I'm sorry if I put you into the habit of hiding those things from me with your smiles."

Yong Ha placed his hand on top of Jae Shin's and held it just long enough to remove it from his face and place it back to his own side, "I think that you were just telling me not to make of habit of concerning myself with your well-being."

Jae Shin looked to his misplaced hand and back to his friend's eyes, noticing that this was the first time Yong Ha had pushed him away – even by a small gesture. He should have felt relieved because in reflection he had wondered what made him feel the urge to wipe away those tears. Through the silence, he decided that it was just unnatural to see his typically cheerful friend with tears on his face – and he understood what pained him because he had once felt that way about his father as well.

While he was thinking, Yong Ha realized he had puzzled or troubled his friend through his minor action combined with the words he spoke. As Jae Shin turned back to his side, Yong Ha wrapped his arm around his friend. "Although it's too late to stop my habits regarding you, I can still feel grateful for your attempts to look out for me, can't I? Goel Oh? Goel Oh?"

Jae Shin threw up his arm to knock Yong Ha back, turning to face him again, "Go to sleep, crazy. Over there."

After Jae Shin tugged his blanket from under Yong Ha and went to lay on his side, he smiled – he would explain it to himself as being glad his friend was back to normal, but he knew it felt like something else.

"Aish, you jerk," Yong Ha rolled over to his spot, grabbing his pillow and stuffing it under his arm as he lay down heavily upon it. His heart felt lighter now that so many things had happened at once – he finally got his father off his mind. That much was clear to him. However, he felt happy once more due to his friend's rare touch. He placed his hand to his cheek where Jae Shin's had been moments earlier, accepting once again that a man had made him feel as no woman has been able.

He lay awake for a while, thinking of his friend who slept next to him – he could tell because Jae Shin was now moving around erratically. Ever since he had met this guy, he thought something was different – he used to say that it was interesting to get him riled up by teasing and touching him, but as they continued to grow he felt like he needed to or that he desired it for himself. He turned, looking at the sprawled out man beside him that had kicked his blanket almost all the way off of him during his sleep. "Ya Goel Oh, you could very well be the reason I am Yeorim – you know that?"

Yong Ha smiled warmly for the comment as he sat up and reached over to pull Jae Shin's blanket back to its proper place. He watched his friend's face as he slept for a moment, but was drawn to his parted pouty lips. For the years they had spent together at university, he had always noticed them – especially because they were usually bloodied from his fighting. He had opportunities to touch them and knew them to be soft and smooth, and even had chances to taste them, like tonight – but never did because he knew he would want more.

_You are selfish, Yong Ha – you couldn't deal with this forbidden desire once you've tasted it._ He would tell himself before he read his novels and met with women. Tonight, however, his women were already occupied by this time and his novels were packed away in the garden shed. As he studied his friend, a new thought occurred to him. _He could be gone one day, and could have in the past doing his Red Messenger missions, what if I don't? I would never know. Scholars always have the right to discover new things – even forbidden things, as far as our group goes anyway. I should have realized that then._

With the decision made, he instantly found his hand brushing back hair from Jae Shin's closed eyes, then resting on his cheek. He slowly ran his thumb along his friend's lower lip as he himself came closer. Once his thumb traced along the supple lips, it trailed towards Jae Shin's chin. Cupping his friend's chin, he raised it over so slightly, causing their lips to meet.

* * *

For the next week, each day Jae Shin returned home after day patrol, he was joined suddenly by Yong Ha as he ventured through the market section. They had spent the evenings drinking at home since their preferable drinking places were very different, Jae Shin laughing at Yong Ha's silly stories from the bazaar he expressively told over rice wine. He was glad to see his friend in a lighter spirit than he had been when he first arrived, even if he had to deal with his usual random flirtations and caresses everyday.

At the end of the week, Jae Shin had not run into Yong Ha in the market by the time they usually met. He lingered around, looking down the alleyways as he slowly walked. After another circuit down a crowded lane, he jeered at himself for expectantly looking for the pest just before someone clapped him on the shoulder and released him. Expecting to see his friend, he turned into a surprise.

"Goel Oh, what is a guardsman like you doing wandering down the street during your time off?" The beautiful Cho Seon stood beside her husband-to-be, In Soo. He had spoken – his tone had become much less stern over the past few months, almost to where it sounded warm.

"Looking for that Yeorim friend, I would assume," Cho Seon appraised him in her usual way, as if calculating sometime. Although she no longer wore the garbs of a ginsaeng, she was still high in her stature and cunning as ever.

"Drinks, as usual, then," In Soo assumed with a smirk. He took the arm of Cho Seon and they bowed to excuse themselves. "Remember to change your robes before you go out. The newly established honor of the guardsmen cannot be tarnished by one night of pleasure."

Cho Seon cast him a glance of admiration as she passed him, something she spared to those who were involved with the removal of the previous Minister of War. The king, having discovered she was behind the murders, was to have her executed until In Soo stepped in for her defense. Their connection to the Minister of War and their actions for the man had put them in a negative light, so it was Jae Shin and Sun Joon who came to their defense. After they were both pardoned for their crimes, the king asked if Cho Seon and Jae Shin would join his private guard – only to be called when in dire need. Cho Seon was the first to decline – proclaiming that she could not bring herself to wield another weapon at someone's orders any further, no matter the reason. Jae Shin then declined as well, saying that he would rather keep an eye on daily corruption – then he was placed in the new Minister of War's guardsmen.

Recalling the events, he found himself on the familiar path home. As we walked onto his father's property, untying his outer robes after removing his headpiece and letting his hair down, he was stunned to see Yong Ha standing just inside the open gate beside his packed belongings with a smile given in his direction. "What is this?"

Yong Ha slowly came towards him, swaying in his usual manner, and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. They walked under the gate entryway together, stopping to shut the door, "Your debts to me have been repaid, my friend – my week is over. I'll be leaving after dinner."

Jae Shin felt himself almost laugh at Yong Ha's sincerity. He looked away, still smiling. "And I was prepared to drag you out."

"Well, if you'd prefer…" Before Jae Shin could stop him, Yong Ha latched onto him, trapping his arms to his sides, while pressing himself against him and resting his chin on his shoulder. He then turned his head and spoke evocatively into his ear. "Better?"

Jae Shin struggled against him for a moment, freeing his arms but not himself, surprised by his strength. He pushed against Yong Ha's shoulders but that would only cause Yong Ha to press back into him more persistently when he stopped. He then gave up with a sigh, thankful for the high closed door and stone gate surrounding his house.

"I was thinking as I gathered my things up again that I should at least be honest with you before I go – especially since I may lose you soon," Yong Ha's voice had changed to that of sadness the moment Jae Shin gave up. This caused him to turn towards the man that held him so tightly, somewhat confused but more concerned, as he tossed his hat and headband piece onto the cart. Yong Ha also turned to face him, loosing his grip as Jae Shin ridded himself of the things he had been holding, with his masked smile back in place. "When I said that my place was with you, I meant more than as friends. Even if we could not be together – if you could not be mine – then I still want to be beside you for the rest of my life. As long as I can see you smile and know that you're happy, then I can live with that."

Jae Shin had not broken away from his friend's eyes as he told the truth, or turn away when Yong Ha released one arm around him to caress his face like a lover would. For that, Yong Ha was thankful even though he released him at the end of his confession, letting his hand slide away from Jae Shin's cheek and back to his own side. As he turned to grab one of his many belongings, Jae Shin grabbed his wrist that reached out for the package. From the moment that he turned in confusion, Yong Ha's mask was broken as he was pulled back into Jae Shin's arms and kiss – a kiss so passionate that he could never have dreamed of in all his experience.

His perfect, full lips pressed against Yong Ha's smooth ones rhythmically, moving with a desire of someone in desperate need finally getting what they longed for after an eternity of waiting. Yong Ha was not one to hesitate or become abashed easily, in fact, he also felt this passion wash over him as Jae Shin cupped his face, pulling him closer into his delicious kiss. His own hands had deftly wove their way their way through his untied outer robes, holding firmly to his waist, feeling as if he could melt into his friend from their passion.

When they released each other, both breathing softly, Yong Ha studied Jae Shin for a moment with an amused look. Jae Shin seemed to lose his earlier poise beneath his friend's gaze, turning to look away in embarrassment. "Goel Oh, I am pleasantly surprised. Have you been practicing kissing on the ginsaeng or are you just a natural?"

Jae Shin rolled his eyes and shoved Yong Ha's forehead backwards. "Idiot. You're the one who's been kissing me every night."

Yong Ha almost stumbled backwards from the force, caught himself, and rubbed his head with his lavender sleeve as he looked back to Jae Shin. He feigned annoyance for a moment and went to grab his things again. Jae Shin sat on the cart, making sure to be in view of his annoyed friend as he smiled, "Need help?"

Yong Ha considered him for a moment, he knew Jae Shin could see through his ruse and was now playing with him. Quickly, he decided on the best way to punish him for this as he moved closer to his friend that sat on the cart, placing his hands on either side of Jae Shin. His grin fell into a suspicious scowl. "What?"

Channeling his seductive side, Yong Ha brought his hand up to brush against Jae Shin's cheek as his fingers slid into his hair and around the back of his neck. After years of knowing his friend, Yong Ha imagined that since Jae Shin acts swiftly in passion that he could not handle slow, sensational touches and teasing as boldly as he could his rash actions. He knew he was correct in that assumption when Jae Shin went still as he leaned closer, pausing the moment before their lips met, and looked up. He spoke softly, letting his lips brush against his friend's full ones, "Your kiss has given me permission to love you pass the boundaries of our friendship. Are you sure you want that from Goo Yong Ha, the most popular lover among the ginsaeng, the most cunning among all merchants, and the most pleasure-seeking of all your friends?"

Without waiting for an answer, Yong Ha brought his other hand up to Jae Shin's face, tilting back his head with his thumb as he had the first night he'd kissed his friend. Jae Shin's eyes closed the moment Yong Ha's lips delicately swept his cheeks, then eyelids and forehead, and finally his lips – his tenderness swiftly streamed into the passion they shared earlier. Once he felt Jae Shin relax, he parted from his lips, meeting his gaze as he slowly let his hands slide down to Jae Shin's shoulders.

Jae Shin took Yong Ha's hands the moment before they fell away from his shoulders, holding them as they fell to Yong Ha's side. He spoke softly, but still in an accusatory tone, "Ya, Goo Yong Ha… if you are a womanizer, then it is a good thing I am a man. If you are swift and cunning, then it is a good thing that you are on my side. If you are voluptuous, then it is a good thing because I will never be bored."

When he finished, Jae Shin smiled at Yong Ha's expression – he had actually managed to shock him. Yong Ha recovered quickly - he freed a hand from Jae Shin's grasp and placed it on Jae Shin's forehead, causing him to laugh softly and swat away his hand. Yong Ha smirked and pulled his friend up with the hand that still held on.

* * *

As the pattern had laid itself, it was Yong Ha's turn to cook – something he was surprisingly good at considering how he was the son of a nobleman. When Jae Shin questioned him after his first turn, he explained that his servants who were also his friends taught him. Jae Shin also had to explain that his brother had taught him since he prepared most meals after their mother passed away.

Tonight, however, as Yong Ha cooked a meal for both of them, Jae Shin disappeared. After finishing cooking, Yong Ha began to wonder where he had gone. He walked outside to see that his things were no longer sitting near the gate – they had earlier left them there to get drinks after their second kiss, Yong Ha laughing when Jae Shin asked if he had moved it all himself.

He then noticed that the light was on in extra room that was never used – the one he assumed belonged to Jae Shin's father. Quietly walking across the wooden floor of the living space between the kitchen and that room, he paused outside the door and cracked the sliding door open. Peeking inside, he saw his own things sitting around the room. This caused him to grin in appreciation as he saw his friend placing the final set of dress robes from a package onto a shelf. Pressing his lips together, he slid open the door quickly, announcing that dinner was done – feigning surprise at Jae Shin's hard work.

After dinner, the two had drinks together in the living space between their rooms. As it got later, Yong Ha wondered if he would be expected to sleep in his new room. Just as he was thinking of ways to get out of it, Jae Shin stood up and stretched. He headed towards his room, but stopped outside the door and looked over his shoulder. "Ya, are you planning on sleeping out here?"

Standing and smoothing his robes, Yong Ha looked to his room over his shoulder, "Of course not – I finally can sleep in peace."

"What do you mean – you're the one keeping me awake by rolling all over the place," Jae Shin said before he saw Yong Ha smirk. He sighed and went inside his room, shutting the door without another word.

After putting out the lights out, Yong Ha crossed the wooden floor to Jae Shin's room. Sliding the door open, he saw that Jae Shin had his back to the door. Sliding the door shut behind him quietly, he moseyed over and lounged down beside him while propping on his elbow and placing an arm along Jae Shin's. "You're my favorite entertainment. You know that – right?"

Jae Shin tossed Yong Ha's arm off of his and then reached behind him without looking and pushed against his chest. He then lay on his back and looked over at the amused Yong Ha, now lying on the arm he had been propped on. "You're the most frustrating person I know. You know that – right?"

Yong Ha smiled at Jae Shin's irritated reflection of his own statement, reaching across to brush the hair out of Jae Shin's eyes. Without any protest from the first action, he let his hand slide to his cheek. With another smile and roll of his eyes, Jae Shin reached out and pulled Yong Ha to him by cupping his hand behind his neck.

Yong Ha lay silently with his head resting on Jae Shin's chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling him breathing. Really, he thought he would never feel so much for someone as to do this, but wasn't surprised that it would be Jae Shin – it was as if it were to be expected. Wondering if Jae Shin felt the same way he had in the past, using distractions to keep his mind off his feelings, he looked up at his moonlit lover's face to see that he was peacefully asleep. Without being able to ask, Yong Ha decided that Jae Shin probably had enough going on until recently to even think about things like the true meaning behind all his best friend's affectionate gestures. He smiled and lifted his head up to kiss Jae Shin for the final time tonight.

"Are you going to make a habit of kissing me while I sleep every night for the rest of your life," Jae Shin asked the moment Yong Ha's lips left his. He didn't open his eyes, but he knew the look that Yong Ha would have as he said, "If you're going to make a habit of expecting it."


	2. Secret Plotting

**This takes place some time shortly after the first chapter. I don't own these guys (sadly), just love the show.**

"What to do… what to do," Yong Ha said as he paced his room, tapping his fan to his chin slowly. After another march across the wooden floor, he sighed as he crossed his arms and collapsed onto the floor in a sitting position. "Yong Ha, you knew this day would come. If only—Aishhh"

"Yeorim, come out already," A familiar voice called. "I know it takes you a long time to prepare, but you've had all morning."

"The ladies will still admire you no matter which outfit you choose," Another, much deeper voice called immediately after the first. He smiled, knowing them to be his friends Sun Joon, who he fondly called Ga-rung, and Yoon-Hee, formerly known as Daemul Kim Yoon Shik.

He stood up, taking in another breath to cast away his earlier worries and opened the door with his usual smile. As he closed his doors behind him, he bowed for a moment. "Good day, professors. My, what a lovely beard you have going on, Ga-rang." He looked to Yoon-Hee as he said, "I hope your wife approves, although I bet the students find it suspicious that she can't grow her own – do they still call you Professor Kim Yoon Shik? Have they seen you in women's clothes? I always wondered—"

"Ya, we're already late." Sun Joon exclaimed, his annoyance already showing, but with a hint of a smile. "We all know you're very crafty for figuring it out before everyone else."

"Today I am Yoon-Hee, Yong Ha," She smiled as her husband walked off to lead them the street of Yong Ha's home he had shared with his friend, Jae Shin – passing many ginsaeng as they laughed and teased in his direction.

Yong Ha took to walking at her pace, examining her in her female garb. "I would have to agree." He winked. Sun Joon stopped for a moment and turned to cast him a warning glance. Yong Ha raised his eyebrows and fan, "Oh, don't be so touchy, even if you are Ga-rang."

His false huff made Yoon-Hee laugh. They continued on their walk, talking of little things while following Sun Joon continued to lead them silently. He was glad for the distraction, to be honest. He really wasn't looking forward to the upcoming event, even if he had been dressed perfectly for it.

* * *

The small group was greeted warmly at the doors by severing men and maids, each bowing to the trio and gesturing them inside. Sun Joon took his wife's arm, leaving Yong Ha alone for a moment. He grimaced, really wishing he would have invited the ginsaeng along even though he was specifically forbidden, then followed his friends.

The three made their way through the crowd of attendants, greeting those they knew from the university, (many gawking at Yoon-Hee and then muttering that they thought she was someone else,) or others from outside in their job field. Sun Joon led Yoon-Hee to a table after a few more questionable glances from their old friends, leaving Yong Ha alone again. He sighed, glancing around through the crowd hopefully as he fidgeted with his fan, and then decided to join his friends, playing his smile up again.

Just as Sun Joon was about to take a drink, Yong Ha lifted it from his hands as he took the seat across from him. With a dramatic sigh, he drank the cup and placed it lightly on the table, "Ahhh, I'm so unfortunate – there are no ladies here as beautiful as your Yoon-Hee."

Sun Joon only poured himself another cup, sighing as his wife hid her laugh behind her sleeve once more. She never seemed to be bothered by Yong Ha, so Sun Joon could only say nothing since past experience told him that speaking against the Yoerim's flirtatious side did not bode well and would only lead to more provocative teasing.

"Professor Lee Sun Joon," A voice spoke from another table, a very lively one from the sound of it. Yong Ha looked around to see a drunken older man waving. "Join us for a moment, Professor."

Sun Joon gave his companions a nod and then went to join the older man, his back to his friends now. Yong Ha looked from Sun Joon's back to Yoon-Hee's smiling face. "What? Just as surprised that he left us alone?"

"Yeorim you may be, but he trusts you," She took another sip of her drink, a smile in her eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, that won't do – the Daemul I know wouldn't take little sips like that," He refilled her half-full glass. "I need a drinking partner today – do you feel up to it, eh Daemul?"

"Yong Ha," She studied him for a moment, and then looked around at the others – noticing that they were not paying attention to them. Smiling brightly, she nodded.

They had a few more shots before Yoon-Hee slammed her glass down, already feeling quite tipsy, looking at Yong Ha firmly. "Something is bothering you, Yong Ha. You may be tricky, but not today."

"Ah, you caught me then," He tapped his fan to his cheek, holding his cup loosely with his other hand. His eyes scanning the tables once more, not exactly feeling the alcohol he had consumed. If he hadn't been distracted, he would have noticed this, but instead he sighed and stood. "I'm going to go out to clear my head, but don't you worry – your Yeorim will return shortly - hopefully with a little more entertainment to liven up this party."

With his smile and a wink, he danced off towards the exit in his usual manner – trying to pretend for Yoon-Hee's sake at least. After going through the gate, he decided to head into town – the further away, the better, he thought as he bounced. Rounding the corner to a bordering home, he ran smack into someone.

"My apologies, sir—" Smiling, he was waving his fan in an act of contrition and bowing – never had he been so distracted as to run into someone – until he realized who it was. "Ya, Geol Oh! Wait…"

Yong Ha pulled on his friends clothes, the usually tattered black clothes he wore when not working as the Minister of War's guardman, with a quirked eyebrow. "Aren't you forgetting something? Ah, I know – coming to see Goo Yong Ha for advice on what to wear." He winked, and then furrowed his brow. "I could have sworn I sent you something – but not to worry! You lead me to my shop from here and I'll set you up. I can't help you with a horse though, friend."

"Ya!" Jae Shin said after a moment of listening to his friend prattle on in his usual manner, looking away from him in exasperation. "You talk too much."

Yong Ha pouted his lips, "Aish, I'm only trying to be helpful. This is an important day, I was told."

Jae Shin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Ah, I see," Yong Ha slapped his fan against his friend's arm with two pats. "I have just the trick, my friend."

He placed his arm around Jae Shin's shoulders and escorted him away from the building he had been approaching with little resistance.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Jae Shin asked after turning another corner, brushing his friend's hand off his shoulder.

"Of course," Yong Ha smiled and indicated a bar sign with the flowing of his robes as he extended his right arm. With a wink, he announced his usual, "I'm Goo Yong Ha after all."

"There's no time for drinking," Jae Shin dismissed Yong Ha's eager gestures with a backward wave of his hand.

"Shame, shame. There is always time for drinking. Besides, you're going to need some excuse for your constant hiccups," Yong Ha said offhandedly as he ordered some wine and took a seat close to the exit. Jae Shin gave up and took the seat across from him, causing him to smile as he handed his friend a cup. "I knew you couldn't refuse."

They quietly drank a couple of shots together for a while after Yong Ha took the bottle from Jae Shin and started pouring for both of them to prevent his friend from downing the entire contents at once. Finally Yong Ha proposed over his laced fingers in a playful tone, "If you honestly don't want to go through with today, we could always run away together."

Jae Shin stared at Yong Ha, shocked at the audacity of his friend, and then he scoffed as he reached for the bottle. "What nonsense."

"You break my heart sometimes," Yong Ha pouted, his cheek pressed to his fist as grabbed the bottle Jae Shin had reached for and poured himself another cup. He sat up and looked at Jae Shin. "You should have expected that today would come, my friend. You did accept the engagement proposal."

Jae Shin only took another shot and looked to the sky. "I cannot make a habit of denying my father's wishes five times like some Yeorim I know."

"I could not give away my heart when it belongs to someone, like a Goel Oh I know," Yong Ha's voice remained as offhanded as ever, but he couldn't control his passive expression when his eyes met Jae Shin's. The statement could have had two sides, but his long time friend saw right through it.

Yong Ha was about to laugh off the comment when his friend stood up abruptly. Without another word to Yong Ha, Jae Shin turned and left. Finally feeling the pain he'd been holding inside as he watched his friend disappear from view, he took a drink from the bottle and sighed.

"Goo Yong Ha, is that you," A pretty voice called out after a moment. He turned slowly to see the ginsaeng making her way towards him. "I went by your district, but the merchants said you were out for the day."

Her words felt hallow to him, as if they were far away. He managed a smile as she sat down next to him. He didn't know what he had said, but she continued talking as if engaged while pouring his next drink for him and holding it out for him. He absently took it, trying to think of anything besides what had happened just moments ago.

"—fabrics without your approval since you are the best in the market," He realized that she was complimenting him. He managed another fake smile, a little stronger than the last. "Since Cho Seon stepped down and removed herself from the registry, we are all competing for her title – even though she appointed Min Hi as head. I came to warn you that many ginsaeng will be vicious in requesting your aid. Do you think your body can handle that?"

Typically this would have been an ideal situation to be in for Yong Ha, and he realized it at that moment. Perhaps it was time to take his own advice and never look to his ten-year best friend again. The thought made his heart ache, but gave him more strength to smile at this flirtatious girl. She was still new, he could tell, but she was doing pretty well with her wording. He took her soft face in his hand, meeting her eyes with his liquid ones, and spoke velvet, "If you choose to take Cho Seon's place, then you are off to a good start – but she would never initiate such matters without further provocation. You need to learn to hold your information to yourself until prodded well. Ginsaeng must use charm to provoke the men into desiring their information."

The girl blanched for a moment, but recovered quickly from his sudden scoff and removal of his touch. "I know your reputation as Yeorim, so I expected there would not be much battle of wills."

"Ah, another tip for you, then – never be directly honest. Master your words to hide the meaning so that way you are not held responsible," Yong Ha rubbed his index finger along the rim of his empty cup with a smirk playing on his lips. "One such as you must never directly insult the man who could offer her assistance – in more ways than one."

His glance up to meet her eyes caused her to turn away with a small smile as her cheeks reddened. "Sir, I must try harder."

Yong Ha looked up at the sky, wondering if he should head back now. This silly girl had already bore him, even so much that she wasn't a good distraction. He needed someone more unpredictable and secluded. His mind immediately went to who he had secretly loved – the one who he had to lie for constantly by continuing to meet with women otherwise it would have been too suspicious.

"It seems it is going to rain, Master Yong Ha – your fine garments will surely be damaged if you are caught in it," The girl had turned her gaze up as well as he was lost in thought. She looked over her shoulder towards him. "Shall I escort you home?"

"If I'm not mistaken, and I never am when it comes to clothes, then you would also be in the same predicament considering you are wearing some of my merchandise." He said with a sly smile as he tipped his hat to her. "Much better at sending a message indirectly, fine lady. However, I must decline for this evening. I have prior arrangements. Please tell the girls to stay indoors when you return – it wouldn't suit me for any of you beautiful women to get ill."

The girl blushed once more as Yong Ha had reached out to caress her cheek with the backside of his hand, feeling hallow on the inside as he ever had with his touch. She resisted making a comment that was eager on her face; instead she recomposed herself and allowed a small smile and nod. She stood and bowed, then headed back towards her home without another word. Yong Ha watched admiringly, "Fast learner, but still only a novice. I wish you well in achieving Cho Seon's high rank."

* * *

The sun was lowering in the sky, Yong Ha noticed as he made his way back. He sighed once more as he clasped his hands behind his back, making his way much more slowly than before, "It's almost time."

He reentered the gates to see that more people had appeared to join in the festivities. Many of the guests were already drunk and merry for the upcoming events, already preparing the celebrational events. He spotted his friends after a moment, trying to recall his vigor with each step he took.

As he approached the table, he heard cheers from the gates. He turned to see people flooding to line the pathway towards the main house. Moments later, Yoon-Hee was at his side with a hand on his shoulder and smile. She seemed to be slightly more sober than she was when he left her. Soon Jun also approached him with a nod. He smiled back as easily as ever, and averted his eyes towards the gates as his friends did, hearing the horse galloping closer as the rain started to fall heavily, feeling his heart match that sporadic rhythm.

Suddenly, the cheers turned into sounds of confusion and an angry uproar. The trio standing under shelter looked around the gathered people, but could not see what caused the problem until the horseman came into view. Yong Ha and Yoon-Hee stood on their tip-toes to get a better look.

"Where is Moon Jae Shin?" Soon Jun, who was tallest, asked aloud what the other two had thought. Yoon-Hee looked to him in bewilderment and then back to this stranger. Yong Ha examined this man and noticed that the horseman was wearing the clothes he'd given his friend earlier that week. Relief washed over him, causing him to even laugh shortly as he looked away from the scene in thought.

"Yong Ha?" Yoon-Hee asked with the confused expression still on her face.

"That jerk, I knew those measurements were too short," Yong Ha said to himself with the first genuine smile he'd felt all day, pressing his thumb to his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling too much. He silently laughed once again and then looked to his confused friend. "I had heard that the bride-to-be was in love with another man who could not afford her father's demands. Goel Oh must be playing matchmaker to get out of this marriage."

"He is staying on the good side of his father and not insulting the bride by doing it this way," Soon Jun agreed as he continued observing. The bride was now beside herself in joyous tears as she greeted the man she wanted to marry. "It seems that he still deserves his rebellious school nickname after all."

"I wonder if that's the only reason…" Yoon-Hee said quietly as she hid her smile behind a sleeve, glancing up at Yong Ha – who appeared to be watching the couple.

"I suppose we should all return to work since we know neither the bride nor groom as things turned out this way," Yong Ha said merrily, placing his arms around his friends and walking towards the alternate exit with them, not minding the rain that coated the group in the slightest.

Once they were outside of the gates, Soon Jun took Yoon-Hee from under Yong Ha's arms, causing him to laugh and bid them farewell – commenting about meeting up with a woman he had seen while he was out. Soon Jun shook his head and headed off, but Yoon-Hee remained behind for a moment.

"What is it, Daemul?" He bowed down to her level, facing her closely with his usual mischievous grin. "Regretting getting married after seeing another one of your friends evade the evil sentence?"

"He is lucky that he met my criteria, otherwise …" She made a waving motion, causing Yong Ha to look towards her husband – who, in turn, cast her a glance back. She flustered and then smiled. "Good luck, Yong Ha. I hope you find someone who makes you as happy as I am tonight."

She then followed the street her husband had started up as Yong Ha considered her words. He watched as she locked arms with him, which he released himself from, and then laughed at her expression and retook her arm. Yong Ha smiled to himself as he watched them tease one another, and then set off towards his home in much better spirits than he left.

* * *

Sitting with his favorite group of ginsaeng as the rain poured down outside, now in fresh dry linens provided by the women while his clothes were dried, Yong Ha felt as if his world was back in place. He paid for their meals, company, drinks, and service to distract any other wrong thoughts he'd been having since the wedding ended. The ginsaeng retold what they had heard concerning the aftermath of that same wedding – the groom left the presents, as he should, and took the woman to his home without any further consent from the father besides a defeated nod.

"He proclaimed 'if these gifts were all you valued your daughter for, then I shall take her as my own, father,'" One ginsaeng told the others in an excited manner. They all laughed at her reflection of the father's expression as one poured Yong Ha another cup of wine.

"Very audacious of him," One tsked in disapproval. "He has outcast his wife from the family."

"Are you so concerned with family," Another countered with a quick smile. The disapproving girl smiled and shook her head.

"Master Yong Ha, you understand us at least," They all turned to face him, pleasurable smiles on their pretty faces. "You seek pleasure where you want it – enough so to leave your own father's home and live with your friend."

"No, no, you're being too forward," A familiar voice made them all turn, including Yong Ha, to see the girl he had given lessons to earlier. She took the head ginsaeng Min Hi's available seat directly across from Yong Ha, meeting his eyes as she bowed down. "Why do you spend time with us frivolous ladies, Master Yong Ha? You are far too noble for the lowly sect of gossiping ginsaeng before you."

Yong Ha tsked with a smirk, "Another lesson – know your customer: I detest being called noble, even if it is not in reference to the class."

This woman almost looked angry at his insult, but composed herself well under the watchful eyes of the many women surrounding the man she was growing to despise. The moment she let her anger become compressed, he had already charmed his way back into her heart by complimenting her in a very smooth, but zealous manner. He knew from her expression that she would easily accept him into her arms for the night.

* * *

After midnight, Yong Ha found himself back in his own clothes, outside of his home once again. He yawned and stretched, preparing himself before opening the gate door. Considering he spent the entire night not thinking about Jae Shin, he wondered now how best to approach the topic.

"Ya, idiot," He heard from his right, turning to see Jae Shin fresh out of the bathhouse.

"Goel Oh, were you so worried about me that you couldn't sleep," He danced over to his friend and draped an arm around his bear shoulder. "It isn't like to you to wash yourself this late at night. If you would have waited, then I could have helped."

"I couldn't stand the smell of alcohol on you," Jae Shin shrugged him off. Yong Ha chuckled at that comment, thinking of how ironic it was to hear that from him.

"You're right, you're right," Yong Ha waved him off and headed towards the bathhouse himself. He paused and turned, seeing Jae Shin walking off towards his bedroom. "How rude – not even going to offer to help one who just offered assistance to you."

He smiled as he continued to the bathhouse, finding himself happy to see Jae Shin alone. He thought perhaps he would not be coming back here at all tonight, and was surprised that he hadn't considered the fact that Jae Shin never mentioned that he would have to move out. Knocking himself on the head once, he thought _I must be getting off beat, being in love with someone… Ah, Yong Ha…_

As if nothing had happened, he invited himself in Jae Shin's room to find him lying on the floor, seemingly asleep. His time living here had told him that he could very well still be awake. Tiptoeing over to his friend as quietly as possible, he felt endearment as he kept his eyes on Jae Shin, even with his smile playing on his lips.

He kneeled next to his potentially sleeping friend, admiring his moonlit face as he had so many times before since he came to live with him. As he reached out to quench his desire to touch him, to make sure he was really there alone and not married, Jae Shin grabbed his wrist. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Yong Ha's questioning expression. "You would let me get married?"

"That was not a very nice way to test me," Yong Ha pouted. Jae Shin rolled his eyes, but did not release his lover's wrist. Yong Ha caught his attention again by placing his other hand on Jae Shin's, speaking sincerely, "I would protect you, even if that meant having to go back to hiding my feelings for you."

Jae Shin considered this, understanding since he felt the same way. Deciding instantly, as his usual methods, he pulled Yong Ha by the wrist he held so that he fell onto his chest just as he released him. He placed that hand on Yong Ha's back; looking up at the ceiling, he spoke causally, "My father will be hesitant to make any more arrangements since I freely gave away his belongings to a stranger."

Yong Ha's eyes lit up, lifting his head to look at Jae Shin in amazement, he teased, "You planned all of today's events without me knowing."

Jae Shin smirked and lightly pushed Yong Ha's head back down so his cheek rested on his chest once more. Feeling appreciation mixed with his natural happiness for being this close to Jae Shin, he reached up to twirl his finger in Jae Shin's loose hair absently. "Jae Shin, do you honestly love me that much? I am so flattered to have—"

He was silenced from his prattle by Jae Shin's sudden upward movement, lifting him easily to kiss him. Their lips met softly, but turned into ardent longing that was shared between the two during every kiss. Yong Ha found himself in Jae Shin's warm embrace when they parted. He was about to speak when Jae Shin broke across him again by caressing his face and taking in ever aspect, "I do. Love you, Goo Yong Ha."

Feeling a warmth take over his entire heart, Yong Ha wrapped his arms around Jae Shin's neck, smiling devilishly. "How could you resist?"

Jae Shin smirked as he sighed, pressing his hand between the two of them to break off from Yong Ha's grasp. Yong Ha reached back for him without hesitation and pulled him closer. He whispered softly against Jae Shin's ear, "I've always loved my rebellious Goel Oh."

With the last syllable of the sentence, he brushed Jae Shin's neck with his finger tips and kissed the tip of the ear he had whispered into, feeling his love's body shiver. Acknowledging that Jae Shin did not push him away after this as he typically would, Yong Ha let his finger slide into the collar of Jae Shin's robes, feeling them flow off of his love's shoulders and allowing more room for Yong Ha's tender kisses as the pair fell to the floor together in elevating passion.


End file.
